Mu23
by ChocoCookieGirl
Summary: The Enterprise receives a distress call from a Vulcan colony on planet Mu-23. What will happen next?  Be warned: this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic  Be warned: contains one invented character
1. Beginings

After watching Star Trek(the 2009 movie) a few weeks ago I was angry at the writers, I liked the movie but the paralel universe thing seemed like cheating to me so I decided that if they could cheat and make their universe I would make mine and so this spin-off was created.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please review! all comments are welcome :-) I have written until chapter 5 so if people like this I will post the other chapters and keep writing, if not they will stay on my computer using up space or maybe ill post them anyway.

Disclaimer: I dont own star trek or its characters.

* * *

><p>Ensigns walked quickly through the halls and the bridge was as busy as always.<p>

The captain entered the bridge and smiled proudly, another great morning, his beautiful ship had received a distress call and they were going to the rescue as always.

His first officer gave him back the con and returned to his post without a word.

He sat on his captain chair and pressed a few buttons and spoke to the computer.

"Captain´s Log; Star date 3076.1 a few minutes ago we received a distress call from the Vulcan colony on planet Mu-23 on the Andromeda's, the distress call was faint but grew stronger as we approached the planet, which we are now orbiting, we await further notice from the colony and are ready to beam down the necessary personnel."

He smiled at his first officer and asked him all the information on Mu-23.

Spock typed a few words into his computer and answered.

"According to the database, Mu-23 is a M class planet, deprived of any life forms, with an arid, desert like condition, quite similar to Vulcan but much smaller in size. Currently in use for Vulcan scientific research"

As he was saying this Bones arrived at the bridge.

"Seems like some of your friends are in trouble Mr. Spock"

Spock raised his brow and answered

"Dr., what you suggest is highly improbable. I'm not certain to be acquainted to any of them. How come you assume they are my friends?"

"It´s just an expression Spock"

Bones sighed and the captain smiled, he loved adventure but there was nothing as comfortable as routine.

Then making some excuse, Bones went back to sickbay.

Kirk turned to Lt. Uhura

"Keep all alien frequencies open and put the message on speakers"

Uhura did as ordered and soon a message in a young female voice speaking a strange language was heard on the bridge.

Ensign Chekov looked up wondering

"Is that Vulcan?"

To which Mr. Spock answered

"Indeed it is"

Uhura spoke through the ship communication device

"U.S.S. enterprise here. Please inform us on the situation"

Captain Kirk asked Spock to translate but as he was approaching the communications post the message suddenly stopped and then continued in English.

"This is vulcan research center four form planet Mu-23, situation critical. There is not much time left. My name is T'Maire, a science junior at this post; I calculate the destruction of this planet in twelve hours fifty-three minutes and eleven seconds. Most Vulcans here have been killed and some are critically injured"

The captain was startled, he calculated almost 500 vulcans lived on that planet and he could think of no thing that could have killed so many vulcans. The first thing that came into his mind was a klingon attack but still that explanation seemed unrealistic.

Pressing some buttons of his chair he said

"What happened? Were you attacked?"

She answered

"Not exactly, our trouble began 20 days, 6 hours and 17 minutes ago. There was a series of violent earthquakes, which of course had been predicted several weeks ago and measures had been taken. This made no harm to either our crew or our investigation but it opened deep cracks on the planets surface, this had also been predicted. But something completely unpredictable happened; plants started appearing on the edges of those cracks. At first we were fascinated by this phenomena, I'm sure you understand that naturally occurring life suddenly appearing in a life depraved ambient is something unusual and worth of investigation."

There was a small pause and then she continued

"The plants started becoming more complex over time, by the third day these plants had changed into many different species according to the environment. We were watching evolution happen before our own eyes at an amazing speed. But then, on the fourth day small mammal like creatures started coming from the cracks and these were followed by enormous, meat eating plants, which grew at an amazing speed and destroyed everything in its way. The fifth day was the most catastrophic for us. The plants seemed to target and destroy our energy and communication devices and we even we fought back with all we had, but energy based weapons had no effect on these plants and our attacks seem strengthen the plants instead of killing them. They are resistant to fire, radiation and extreme Ph. conditions. The only proven way to get rid of them is by cutting them the old fashioned way, this is not as easy as it sounds since these plants move like an octopus and have acid laden thorns. This is why I'm requesting a rescue party. I have built this transmitter out of what I could find in the debris of one of the labs but I'm endangering my life just by communicating with you, the plants seem to detect emissions in certain wavelengths. As I said before I need a small rescue party, if possible not more than 3 people. I don't think risking any other crewmember would be logical.

Also, I understand some earthship captains usually beam down for rescue missions. Please don't, this is an extremely dangerous situation and wasting your life would be more than illogical.

Do remember that phasers will only make the problem worse so please give your crew swords or any similar old-fashioned weapon. I'm not completely certain there is any living Vulcan left in this world but me and my two injured coworkers, who have placed themselves into comas to survive their injuries.

If possible I would like to beam up some cargo. Just some research data and personal effects"

The captain was impressed, some Vulcan girl, really young for what he could make from her voice, had managed to survive, take care of two injured coworkers and built a communication device to ask for help.

"We will get there in a few minutes"

She answered immediately, rather impatiently

"Could you be more precise please?"

The captain was about to ask the computer to estimate the time for arrival when Mr. Spock answered

"Exactly 12 minutes and 23 seconds"

"I'll have everything ready"

Then the captain asked

"Wait, how old are you?"

All the bridge heard was

"I fail to see how my age is relevant for the current mission"

And the conversation was terminated.

The captain was confused, why hadn't she told him her age? He gave Spock a questioning look and asked,

"How old are you Spock?"

He raised his brow and answered,

"Captain, vulcans don't speak much about their age, or about their personal life. Some of us might consider that question prying"

The captain looked even more confused now

"But why would she react that way to a question? No matter how prying she might consider it. Terminating the communication that way shows anger or at least irritation, I thought vulcans had no emotions"

Spock looked patiently at the questioning bridge and said

"Its impressive how humans have a very short termed memory; you seem to have forgotten that she was risking her life by communicating with us. Each second she spent on the device shortened her chance of survival. When you asked a useless question she logically deduced there was no need for further communication since it would be unnecessary and dangerous and so she turned her device off. I don't see any emotion in her actions but pure logic"

"Oh, I see" "Sulu, Spock report to the transporter room. I´ll call Bones and tell him to get ready to beam down"

"Acknowledged"

"Aye."

As they left Uhura asked

"Is sending Spock the right choice? He just learned about the deaths of so many Vulcans, will he be all right?"

"I doubt that had any effect in him, and please don't ask him, he might take it as an attempt of mocking him"

He observed the planet on the screen.

"I see we were rightly warned; the planet is almost covered in plants now, except for a few small areas. Scott, what's your take on it?"

"I think the Vulcan girl was right, that planet wont be there for long."

"I see"

A few minutes later Bones entered the transporter room, where Spock and Sulu had been waiting.

"Dr. McCoy, we have been waiting for you, do remember this is a time sensitive issue."

"I had to get swords from the armory, as instructed. Anyway, why do we need swords? Is this some strange Vulcan custom?"

Spock took one of the swords from Bones and told him

"No, that would be highly illogical"

"Then what is the need ?"

They walked towards the transporter pads and the engineer informed they are ready to beam. Only then Spock answered Bones question

"The need is in case we have to fight against something that cant be beaten with phasers."

"Wait... Can't be beaten by Phasers? Where are we going?"

He looked around alarmed but it was too late, the engineer had pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever. They were already beaming down.


	2. Chapter 2  Down to Mu23

Hi there! So here it is! The second chapter :-) Hope everyone likes it.

Thanks to ShamelessSpocker for being my beta reader! And thanks to all the people who are reading this and to those who have commented and reviewed! :-)

Again everyone feel free to review and comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

* * *

><p>T´Maire was sitting patiently on the floor, meditating. Her eyes were closed but she was alert, waiting. She knew the rescue party should be arriving any minute now but she was beginning to feel impatient, something completely new to her and she didn't like it.<p>

She opened her eyes and took a look around the room. The room, which used to be a research lab, was in a terrible condition. There where holes on the walls from where the plants had come in last night and debris covered most of the floor. The acid burns that the plants had left behind them were all over the place. All in all the room looked like something taken from the earth´s nuclear horrors.

She started hearing the slow buzz the transporting beam makes before the transported people arrive and she stood up to receive the rescue party.

Sulu, Spock and Bones looked around the room "i've seen worse" joked Bones.

"I haven't." She answered.

Then Spock said, "We are the U.S.S Enterprise rescue expedition, we have come to help you"

She turned to him "We've been expecting you. Like I said earlier, there is no time to be wasted. Who is the medic in this expedition?"

Bones smiled and said, "I am. My name is Leonard McCoy"

He looked at the girl, she had dark eyes and her brown hair was tied up in a single braid revealing the characteristic Vulcan ears. Her uniform was torn in several places and it was covered in brown and green. She had bandages on her arms and he could see several cuts and grazes on her skin.

"Doctor, do take care of the other two survivors; there is no need to worry about me since I have only minor injuries." She said as she pointed at the two Vulcans who were lying on the corner of the room.

As the doctor checked on the injured, Sulu said "What can we do to help?"

"Help me beam up the research data and the salvaged items"

Spock, decided to prepare for the beam up and told her "I will speak to engineering so we can begin the beaming as soon as possible."

This being said, she led them to a small pile of objects, just a small rounded device and three small bags.

Sulu looked at the pile curiously "This is it?"

T´Maire nodded "Yes, the device has all of the research data, its an apparatus I designed which can contain the data of more than 10 years worth of research plus the data of 1000 previous investigations. The rest of the cargo is just our personal belongings and some objects I could salvage"

"Fascinating" Spock said as he inspected the device.

Then T´Maire walked towards the doctor "What's their condition? Can they be beamed up?"

Bones looked at her, his worries were easily reflected in his face "Yes, but their condition is poor, I can't assure they will survive."

"I see, it would be logical to beam them up first; I don't think they should wait any longer"

"We can all beam up at the same time, you know?"

"I doubt your transporter can handle that much cargo. The best alternative would be to beam the injured and equipment first along with the secondary equipment, and lastly the remaining of the rescue party and I, since you would be transporting with the injured. Do we agree on this?"

"What secondary equipment?"

T´Maire showed them two big boxes, which were almost as big as her "we have salvaged some dilithium crystals and materials which can be of use to your ship but due to the capacity of the transporter and the weight of the cargo I divided it in two groups, I considered the crystals and other materials expendable in comparison to the research data and the lives of my coworkers, but Id like to take the chance to beam them up if possible, as a reward for saving us. Now please, there is no time to waste."

Then getting his communicator Spock said, "I agree, it would be illogical to wait any longer" and proceeded to contact the transporter room "transporter room, beam up three people and cargo."

Sulu, Spock and T´Maire watched as Bones, the injured Vulcans and the cargo were beamed up.

Suddenly the whole building started shaking and plants started crawling in through the holes.

T´Maire said "Have your weapons ready, this has been happening twice a day, at random hours since the plants appeared, I tried to establish a pattern but its movements are highly illogical. Are you ready?" as she undid one of her bandages which turned into a Vulcan single edged sword.

Spock looked at the newly drawn sword "Fascinating, is that another of your creations?"

She nodded as she adopted a fighting stance "It is, and it has proven useful these days"

They all started fighting the plants. The acid from the cuts in the plants burned the walls and floors of the already deteriorated room. In mid fight T´Maire exclaimed, "Don't worry about the acid, its useless against Vulcan skin, though the human here should be careful." Sulu looked around terrified, even if his fencing skills were keeping him unharmed for the moment, there where plants all over the place and there was no way out if they didn't contact the ship.

As they kept fighting Spock´s blade broke leaving him empty handed. Without loosing any time T´Maire removed her other bandage-sword and handed it to him. "Here, human blades aren't meant for Vulcan strength, they break too easily."

He nodded "I agree".

Just then Sulu shouted "Cover me, I will contact the ship!"

Both Spock and T´Maire came closer to Sulu as they kept fighting hand in hand.

As Sulu shouted into the communicator "Beam us up now! We are under attack!_"_ the two Vulcans kept fighting; their perfectly coordinated moves looked like a very complex choreography to him.

"I find it fascinating, being able to practice Vulcan sword fighting in such unusual circumstances."

She kept cutting plants as she replied "I agree, it was never in my calculations that a Vulcan would come to aid us from the earthship, but your presence here has proven to be quite entertaining."

Sulu was freaking out, all he could hear from the communicator was static and those plants just wouldn't stop attacking! But what was really getting on his nerves was that those crazy Vulcans took everything too calmly "No chitchat! Concentrate! Those plants are closing into us" He shouted. "Energize now!"

They kept fighting and the plants began to clear out leaving a path of acid behind them. "Its nearly over, its been like this for two weeks now, I'm grateful that all the injured and cargo were aboard the ship."

"Indeed" said Spock, and then they were beamed up.

As they got to the transporter room they were greeted by Kirk "welcome aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise"

T´Maire stepped forward and said "I thank you James T. Kirk, for aiding us in such a difficult time."

He looked at her "You are welcome, how did you know I was...?"

"Human curiosity, I presume? I recognized your voice, since you spoke to me through the communicator before."

He smiled "I see, I've been informed that the secondary cargo is meant to be a reward for us, is this right?"

She nodded, "Indeed, it's a proof of our gratitude. Now, could one of your men accompany me to the sick bay? I've been fighting for over two weeks now with little food and no sleep, and would like to have a little rest"

Kirk looked at his first officer "Mr. Spock?"

"I'd be honored" he said as he accompanied her to sick bay.

Captain Kirk then proceeded to ask Sulu I he had anything to report besides the problems with the communicators

"Not much" he answered "we were attacked by a giant vegetable salad, amazing fight, but I would have definitely died if those two hadn't been there. Anyways I recorded everything in the tricorder as you commanded. I get it you were curious about the situation down there."

"Right, please take it to the bridge when you've recovered"

Sulu was about to leave when he seemed to remember something "One more thing, please order Dr. McCoy to remove anything green from my food plan."

Kirk smiled and said, "I'll see to that but I can't guarantee anything Sulu." And they left the transporter room.


End file.
